Evil Dead A New Side To The Book
by To Do Have Done
Summary: Takes place about 10 years after AOD and try's to bring a new side to the movie's. Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Evil Dead, Army of Darkness, or the characters of the movie's, or places mentioned (city, town, state, province), all tho I own copies of each movie and some choice merchandise, my grandfather did own a 1973 Oldsmobile, all characters that I think of will be noted at the end of the chapter they appear.

AN: Takes place about 10 years after Army of Darkness, I decided not to number this due to other's doing it and my hope of an Evil Dead IV. I have had this idea for some time and just wanted to do Sam and Bruce justice, in which I hope I do, also I have LD or as it is now called AD (for more info check my profile.) So forgive for som bed spalling.

ANPS: Evil Dead is one of my favorite movie sagas (note not trilogy hope for a forth) because it is all ruled by a book so it has no rules, all three have a different twist to the last and AOD was one that helped inspire a life long love of all things comedy, I perform stand up and have a bit about the movie's.

We come upon Ash siting at a bar holding a glass of clear brown liquid with two ice cubes in it. "_My name is Ashley J. Williams, or at least it was. Let me start from the beginning. _

_Almost 13 years ago is when it all started, my sister, two of our friends, and I went out to a small cabin on the out skirts of Detroit Michigan that's when we found it 'Necronoicon Exmortus' the book of the dead. Older than time, inked in blood and bound in human flesh, it contend bizarre barrel rights, funerary incantations, and demand resurrection passages, it was never meant for the world of the living, it awoke something evil in the woods and it came after us, I escaped... barley_.

_One year later my girl friend and I went out to a different cabin once agin finding the book, it was brought to this place by a Professor and his wife to study it. Evil had already gotten to them before we got their, after it got to my girl it came after me. It got in to my hand and made it go bad, so I chopped it off at the wrest. With the help of the Professor's daughter we got rid of it, but the portal that sucked it up also did the same to me. Sending me to around 1300 AD. I helped those 'primitive screw-heads' defeat the Deadites, and they sent me back to my own time._

_Back in my own time I started back at my old job at S Mart in house wares, even after it was attacked by a left over Deadites they thought all my story's where crazy delusions, so I left the town and fore others eventually ending up as a bar tender in Andrew Alberta Canada, a farming town, going by the name Andrew Campbell. Campbell was a name I thought of on my travels, Andrew was a kid at S Mart, the only one who never looked at me differently when I toled him my story, probably why I drawn to this butt fuck town."_

A tall, thin man, with dark blond hair, in a plaid shirt and faded blue jeans, "I need a man that can use a chain saw and a shot gun!"

"_Yea, the story's still follow me, but know one knows my real name."_

The man sat beside Ash, "Still trying to fined that... what's his name? Andy?"

The man looked at him crossly, "Ash!"

Ash nodded his head, " Oh, right. Sorry Shawn."

Shawn sighed. "What ever, I still believe the remorse about him being hear. Evan if he was, he would be gone after hearing the news."

Ash rased an eye brow at him, "What news?"

Shawn looked around to make suer no one could hear him, "They found the Necronomicon."

Ash spit out his drink he just sipped, "What!?"

Shawn waved his hand to quit him, "They found the Necronomicon."

Ash looked at the gloved gauntlet that was his right hand, "I... uh... thought that was all bull shit." He had started to wear leather gloves to hide the artificial hand

Shawn shook his head, "Most other people did too, but some are looking at it as the real deal."

Ash was trying not to look suspicious, "Hay Shawn, do you think you could take over for me for the rest of my shift? Not feeling so good right now."

Shawn looked at him, "Yea, I don't have any plans for the night."

"Thanks, I may need tomorrow off too." Ash said as he left for his apartment, not really caring what the answer was.

When he got to his apartment he turned on his 27" TV, their it was, they had

found it, that damned book and were preparing to translate it by a Professor in New Jersey.

Ash went to look in his closet to fined his weapons, he had always thought that it would happen again and decided to go with less weapons more amo method. Over the year's he had acquired: a Desert Eagle, two Glock 18s, a Barrett M82, and of course his Remington double barreled shot gun and chain saw.

He looked out his window at his1973 GM Oldsmobile, "Glad I got you back to normal." Ash said as he left his apartment. He loaded his weapons in to the front sear of his car and started it to begin his long trip to New Jersey.

A man who looked like he was in his mid twenty's dressed in cargo pants, a gray tee shirt, and a welder's cap, looked up from his work bench, when a shiver that ran up his spine. "It's been found again. Nothing good ever came from that book, not even me."

AN: Shawn and the man are mine.

Read and Review pleas I will respond.


	2. Chapter 2

An unspecific location in New Jersey:

A man with black hair, wearing a long white lab coat, was yelling at another man, "You can't be serous Mark!"

Mark wore a blue button up shirt, tucked into light brown work pant's, "Have you ever known me to pull your lag, Wes?"

Wes shook he's head, "We agreed to write everything down, how do you go from that to reading it on live TV? What if the story's are true?"

Mark chuckled, "Wes you're a man of science, how is it you believe something, some guy that's nuttier than a snicker bar, and has been missing for like 9 year's said?"

Wes looked at Mark, "As a man of science, I must keep an open mined on all things."

Mark shrugged, "Well if you think you can stop me just try, I have a TV crew and station all set up, you can't protect it forever." He turned and walked away.

Wes stood their, "That man can't get the book, if the story's are true a world wide epidemic could be under our belt's and no one to stop it."

Ash had been on the road for twenty nine hour's straight, "I don't think anything has happened yet."

He was desperately searching the radio for more information on the Necronomicon."... and now the weather with... next we have the new Paris Hilton signal... damn it Billy why did you put that thing on your foot?... the latest news out of New Jersey, the legend may be true after all. 'Necronomicon Exmortus' full of evil may have been found, if you remember a man named Ash Wallace, marked as crazy, claimed that book possessed his friends and sent him back in time. Crazy may no longer be the word to describe him, if what he clammed was true, we may have a look at the evil that time forgot."

Ash turned off the radio, "If they're going to call me crazy, they can at least call me by my proper

name." He drove in to a hotel to get some sleep.

He walked in to the lobby, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Ash looked at the over dressed man behind the desk, "Yea, I need a room, with a TV, and a place to eat."

The clerk nodded, "OK it's $1,200 a night, and the dinning hall is directly behind you."

Ash looked at the man, "$1,200 a night, for what?"

The man looked at him crossly, "Well, the use of our pool, sauna, hot tub, cable, and our free movie channel's."

Ash shook his head, "All I want to do is get some sleep and some food, I don't need all that 'complimentary' shit, for prices like these someone better take me out for a nice meal, get me drunk, and hold my hair back while I puke."

The clerk looked at him, "Sir, if you are going to act like that, I need to ask you to leave."

Ash walked out of the hotel, "I would rather sleep in my car than pay that."

Ash drove to a Harvie's and pulled up to the speaker box, "Welcome to Harvie's, may I take your order?"

Ash looked at the menu, "Yea, I'll get a Black Angus bacon cheese burger, fries ,and a Pepsi."

"$8.95 at the window."

Ash drove his car to the window and handed the clerk his cash, "Thank you sir." Ash waited for his food, "Your food sir, and have a nice day."

Ash ate his food thinking, "_They are probably keeping it in the science lab's, might be under lock and key, just so freak's can't fined it._" He turned on the radio, reclined his seat and drifted off to sleep.

An unknown location...

The man in the welders cap is riding down a moon lite street on a R1200G BMW Cruiser Motorcycle covered in different shapes and sizes of blades, "_The last two time's it was found, Ash took care of it. Something tells me that he won't be able to do it agin without help, this time it needs to be destroyed, the evil has a way of getting into people and not letting go._" He thought as he ran a stop sign.

Ash woke up to an evil, maniacal laughter, he grabbed one of his Glock 18 out from under his seat and cocked it, he looked around and realized it had come from the radio, "Shit, thought it was starting agin." he placed the gun back under the seat, "I've been asleep for 12 hour's, I gota get goin, I have to cross the border today." Ash stated the engin. and drove off trying to think of how he might explain his Barrett M82, "_That one is illegal, got no papers for it._"

Some time later Ash was approaching the Canada/USA border, "_OK, the Desert_ _Eagle, Barrett, one Glock, the double barrel, and chain saw hidden in the trunk, the other Glock under the see._" He patted the hand gun under him.

As he approached the border the guard stopped him. "Hello sir, may I ask you a few questions?"

Ash nodded his head, "Yea, go ahead." "_How did I know they would stop me, out of all people?_"

The border gaird looked at his clip bored, "What's your name?"

Ash smiled, "Andrew Campbell, coming from Andrew, Alberta, heading to Highlands, New Jersey."

The border guard nodded, "What's you business in the US?"

He looked at the guard, "Seeing an old friend."

The border guard looked over at another guard, "Go ahead sir, we have more pressing maters." He left to tend to another station.

Ash drove his car threw the crossing, "Maybe my luck is changing." He laughed, not even turning to see what had happened.

AN: So chapter two R and R it pleas, and I would like to take this chance to thank my first and second Reviewers; Spidey3000 and Bubbahotek.


End file.
